The Panther, the Lion, and the Fish
by Dark Dragon 4x4
Summary: Pantherclaw is living happily in thunderclan, but when another warrior becomes power hungry and a deadly secret is revealed, will Pantherclaw be able to stop it or will she become lost in the darkness?
1. The cats

**This is in the fur=ture of the clans, please note if the names are the same as cats in the book, they are NOT the same**

**Thunderclan**

* * *

><p>Leader: Blackstar, Black and white tom<p>

Deputy: BadgerClaw, Big white tom with rather long claws

Medicine Cat: Pebblenose, medium sized grey she-cat with a dark grey nose

Warriors

Ratclaw: Big brown tom with short thick fur and long legs

Cloudleaf: Large white tom with a big bushy tail

Berrytail: Small orange tom with a long skinny tail

Snowstep: small white she-cat with ember eyes

Asheyes: black tom with greyish eyes

Iceheart: white she-cat with blue eyes, acts rather cold towards people

Skunkfur: Black she-cat with stripes going down her back

Queens

Goldenlily: Yellow she-cat, is VERY poofy

Balcknose: Calico she-cat with a blacknose

FireTail: orange she-cat

Apprentices

Hazelpaw: brown she-cat with dark brown stripes

Treepaw : pure brown tom

Kits

Lionkit: Yellowish tom

Fishkit: small grey tom

Pantherkit: long limbed small black she-cat with ember eyes and abnormally large claws

Elders

Snowear: black she-cat with a white ear

**ShadowClan**

Leader: OrangeStar: big orange she-cat

Deputy: Stoneface: big black tom with a grey muzzle

Medicine cat: Ravenstorm: Big black tom

Warriors

Nightcloud: small black tom with a white spot on his back

Goldcreek: medium sized golden she-cat

Moonclaw: grey she-cat with silver eyes

Pineear: white small tom with light brown ears

Feathereye: Large white she-cat with green eyes

Applehead: Small brown tom with a head the size of an apple

Queens

Foxfur: orange she-cat with a white tip on the end of her tail

Suneye: calico she-cat with yellow eyes

Eagleclaw: brown she-cat with a white head and paws

Apprentices

Snakepaw: medium sized tom with grey fur, ember eyes, and oversized canine teeth

Blazepaw: flame colored she-cat with blue eyes

Kits

Sunkit: orange tom

Moonkit: grey she-cat with ember eyes

Rainkit: blue/grey tom with blue eyes

Elders

Barktail : Big short-faced tom cat with a white coat and a brown tail

Rockstorm: grey tom

Lynxear: White she-cat with very fluffy ears

**Windclan**

Leader: Wolfstar: grey tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Mousetail: Light-grey she-cat

Medicine Cat: Flowereye: Tannish she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors

Mudclaw: brown tom with large claws

Fireleap: orange she-cat with green eyes and dark orange stripes

Icefur: white tom with baby blue eyes

Forestfeet: brown she-cat with black paws

Dogfur: calico she-cat, always shedding

Goldsun: golden tom with yellow eyes

Queens

Fishleap: bluish she-cat

Apprentices

Featherpaw: poofy grey she-cat

Lightpaw: tan tom with yellow eyes

Kits

Riverkit: calico she-cat

Winterkit: white tom

Elders

Mouseeyes: small grey tom

Boneface: Grey she-cat with a white head

**RiverClan**

Leader: Darkstar: Black she-cat with ember eyes

Deputy: Sunstone: Golden tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Rushingwater: bluish she-cat with longish fur

Warriors

Flamenight: black tom with a orange tail

Prideeye: white tom with 1 green eye and 1 yellow eye

Lostclaw: calico she-cat with 1 pure black paw

Orangeheart: Orange tom

Milkgrass: she-cat with a cream colored coat

Queens

Snowcloud: white she-cat

Suneyes: Golden she-cat with ember eyes

Apprentices

Hollowpaw: brown tom with a black paw

Hazelpaw: calico she-cat

Kits

Runkit: long limbed brown tom

Nightkit: Black she-cat

Elders

Flyingeyes: old grey tom with sky blue eyes

Eaglefur: Black and white she-cat

* * *

><p>Blackstar looked at his clan, it was winter and prey was rare, he had lost a elder and a kit due to starvation..."Ratclaw, you are one of the few warriors still fit ti hunt...can you go hunting?" Ratclaw nodded then ran off<p> 


	2. A long day

**DICLAIMER: I do not own warriors and im not making any money of this.! Warriors belong to Erin Hunter**

The wind howled and the snow fell in heaps. In the shelter of a tree's hollow was a small kit. The kits fur was as dark as a moonless night. She cried out, seeking her mother but no response came. The kits cries grew softer and softer, soon it was hard to hear over the wind.

A big brown tom was out hunting, his clan need fresh kill bad and hunting couldn't wait. The snow made it hard to see, the wind and a kit's cry was making it very hard to hear prey...wait a second the tom thought...a kits meow? And in a moment the tom was racing toward the sound and then he found it. He stared at the little ball of black fur, not knowing what to do, he got the kit by its scruff and started to head home

The tom sneaked into the nursery where a white she-cat was nursing 2 kits. 'Ratclaw, what are you doing with a kit?" The she-cat said in surprise, "I found her all along in the forest. Can you please take her Snowstep? She will die without a mother" Snowstep looked at the little black kit "alright" and with that Ratclaw picked the kit up and put it by the other 2 kits and then headed off to the warriors den

**Sorry it was so short xD What do you think and should I continue? Please leave a response**


	3. When shadowclan comes attacking

**Hello! im back, i hope this one is longer then the first chapter. **

**Disclaimer; i do not own warriors, they belong to erin hunter**

* * *

><p>Pantherkit was running around another kit, this kit had yellowish fur, orange stripes on his back, and a white chin. "Aren't you excited Lionkit? Today we become apprentices!" Lionkit looked at the kit running circles around him. "I will tell you my answer after you stop running". When Pantherkit did stop Lionkit attacked her, pinning her to the ground. "Does that answer your question?' Lionkit said with a smirk. "Real funny lionkit. Now can you get off me?" After Pantherkit got back up she looked around. "Have you seen Fishkit?" Lionkit looked around before responding "nope...maybe he is talking with the elders?" "Let's go check" And with that Pantherkit and Lionkit went in search for Fishkit.<p>

After searching for a while they found him at the medicine cat den. "Hey! fishkit! Over here!" Pantherkit called, a rather small cat came out. He had a bluish greyish coat and big green eyes. "The gathering will start any minute now!" Lionkit said and right after finished the words "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather" ran out across the camp

Pantherkit sat down beside her brothers, her fur wasn't the neatest at the moment but it would do. On top of a rock sat a big black and white tom, Pantherkit looked at him, his head was all white except for his left ear, that ear was black. Blackstar began "Lionkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known asLionpaw. Your mentor will be Ratclaw. I hope Ratclaw will pass down all he knows to you" Ratclaw stepped came up beside Lionpaw. "Ratclaw. You are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cloudleaf, and you have shown yourself to be strong and loyal. You will be the mentor of Lionpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know too Lionpaw." Ratclaw touched noses with Lionpaw and the clan called out "Lionpaw!" "Lionpaw!" Pantherkit could see how proud Lionpaw was, He has one of the strongest warriors as a mentor! Blackstar began again "Leader "Fishkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Fishpaw. Your mentor will be Berrytail. I hope Berrytail will pass down all she knows to you." Berrytail looked just as excited as Fishpaw! "Berrytail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Snowstep, and you have shown yourself to be Wise and Caring, You will be the mentor of Fishpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Fishpaw" Berrynose and Fishpaw touched noses, each looking excited. Pantherkit realized it was her turn! Blackstar opened his mouth to continue when Snowstep ran up to the leader and yelled "Shadow clan is attacking!"

Pantherkit tensed, Perfect timing she thought. Wait...maybe if i can prove that im a great battler, i can become a warrior earlier! Pantherkit let her claws come out, hers were rather big compared to her brothers, she thought it gave her the edge when it came to battles. And she was about to be proven right. At that moment, Cats came pouring in, and they smelled gross! I will defeat them all Pantherkit thought. She focused on one of the invaders and charged, digging her claws into her side, going deeper then she intended. But, her inexperience costs her when a big black and brown top comes and pulls her off. "Why it's just a apprentice!" the she-cat said in surprise. The tom had Pantherkit pinned to the ground. "I have an idea.." The tom got Pantherkit by the scruff and started to run out of camp, "Let me go you Flea ridden pile of fox-dung!" Pantherkit screeched as she tried her best to claw the toms face. "Dont worry, you will be going home as soon as Thunderclan agrees to hand over a bit of their territory" then it dawned on pantherkit. They were going to use her as a hostage to get some thunderclan territory!" She cursed her small size and continued to stuggle all the way to the shadowclan camp.

* * *

><p><strong>what will happen to Pantherkit? Should i countinue? let me know and you will find out! <strong>


	4. The Prophecy

**Diclaimer - I do not own warriors...**

**Hello ^^ And welcome to the next chapter of this story ^^ Sorry if its short but i have been sick :( So please read and review :P**

* * *

><p>Pantherkit growled as she entered the shadowclan camp, she swiped her claws at anyone who got too close. The she-cat went up a orange she-cat, So thats OrangeStar pantherkit thought, they then took her to a little den like place and dropped her in it. Then they left and a tom replaced them, he took at seat and just stood there, Pantherkit growled, this was not a good day like she thought it would be. She turned to face her guard and spat. "If you knew what was good for you, you would let me go!" the guard turned his head, "If you knew what was good for you, you would shut up!" he hissed "Well sorry for making you board" pantherkit mumbled, seeing how it was getting dark, she decided to curl up and get some sleep.<p>

'Hey, you awake?" Pantherkit felt something poking her side. She woke up, and saw what, or more _who _was doing it, there wasa grey tom with ember eyes. She got up and hissed. "What do you want shadowclan dung?" He chuckled and said "Im Snakepaw, and im here to give you some prey." he pushed a small mouse toward her. 'Well...thanks" Pantherkit mumbled then bent down to eat. "Your welcome" he said. Then he looked at her and asked "whats your name?" "Pantherkit, was to be Pantherpaw tell you clan mates kidnapped me" "Sorry about that...are elders are hunger and we need more prey.." "What about us!" Snakepaw looked like he didn't know how to respond. He opened his mouth but was stopped by "Snakepaw!" "Coming!" he turned to pantherkit "See ya later" then he bounded off leaving apntherkit along.

2 days have passed sience Pantherkit was kitnapped, she got served a mouse a day and such. She missed her clanmates and missed the camp, she sighed...she felt like she was going to be trapped her forever...She was about to close her eyes when "Wake up kit, your clan mates are here for you" Pantherkit shoot up. And walked to the entrance, sure enough, there was Cloudleaf, Ratclaw, and snowstep! She could hear Ratclaw talking to Stoneface. "We are here to get Pantherkit back" Ratclaw say calmly. 'You can have her, after you agree to hand over the clearing' spat Stoneface, Snowstep growled. "Give me back my kit or I'll–" "What? Your in my camp, we will easily out-number you" Snowstep growled. "Alright Stoneface, We agree with your terms" Ratclaw said with a face with no expression. Stoneface chuckled then turned to face Pantherkit's guard. "Bring her out" The guard came to get Pantherkit but she swiped at him. 'I can walk on my own 4 paws thank you very much!" Pantherkit walked out then ran over to her mother, Snowstep, "Im so sorry for getting kitnapped!' Pantherkit told her mother, "Its ok...you couldn't help it" The group turned and left.

On the way back to camp the only cat that would talk to Pantherkit was her mother Snowstep, When she got to camp Balckstar padded over to her. 'I would like to see you in my den" Pantherkit nodded then followed. This was not going to be good.

"Pantherkit...you do realise that due to your foolishness you have cost us some territory?" Pantherkit nodded, great, their going to make me stay a kit for more moons now she thought. "I hope you learn from this" Pantherkit nodded. "You may go" pantherkit nodded then turn and left. She looked around her and spotted her 2 brothers. "Fishpaw! Lionpaw!" she yelled then ran toward them. She tackled fishpaw but fishpaw kicked her off. "I see you guys got some training" Pantherkit purred. She was a little jealous but felt proud for her brothers. "Yep" Fishpaw said. Then lionpaw burst in. "What was it like in shadowclan camp?" Pantherkit told them all about it, of course she added some parts like saying she ripped a warriors ear off. When she was done Lionpaw and fishpaw were staring at her. "No way!" "Really?" She puured in amusement then looked up. "I think its time we head to bed" Lionpaw and Fishpaw turned to walk to the apprentices den and pantherkit to the queens den when "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey come" Pantherkit did not know if it applied to her but by the look Blackstar was giving her she thought it would be best to go to the meeting. "You all know that Pantherkit was kitnapped and held hostage in order to get some of our territory...I have confronted her and she has learned...Pantherkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Pantherpaw. Your mentor will be Iceheart. I hope Iceheart will pass down all she knows to you" Pantherkit...now Pantherpaw...was dumb stricken..." "Iceheart. You are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Snowear, and you have shown yourself to be strong and loyal. You will be the mentor of Pantherpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know too Pantherpaw" Pantherpaw went up to Iceheart and they touched noses. Iceheart looked at her and nodded. Cats began to congratulate her when "Snowstep, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?" Pantherpaw looked at her mother, she knew she was old but still she was shocked! Snowstep then said "It is" "Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest." When the meeting was over Pantherpaw ran over to her brothers. "Isn't it great that we are all Apprentices!" They nodded then turned to see their mother walk with Snowear toward the elders den. "Well at least we wont have to worry about her dying in battle" Pantherpaw nodded then turned to walk with her brothers toward her new den.

Pebblenose was sleeping so she knew she was in a dream, she looked around then saw a blue she-cat with stars in her pelt walking toward her. "Bluestar..." She had heard of this leader, she was the leader when Firestar had joined the clans. Firestar was a hero in the stories the elders told the kits..but he lived a long time ago..."Hello Pebblenose..." Bluestar said. 'Greetings Bluestar..." "I have come to warn you" Pebblenose looked into Bluestars eyes. "Warn us about what?" But Bluestar was fading.. and before she was gone, she opened her mouth and said "_The panther is graceful, and the lion strong, the fish slick and the night is long...Beware the snake who hides in the shadows, whose bite shall poison the purest hearts" _Then Bluestar was gone, leaving Pebblenose wondering.

When Pebblenose woke, she went straight to her leaders den. "What is it Pebblenose?" "I have had a prophecy" Blackstar looked at her with worry in his eyes. "What did it say?" After Pebblenose told him Blackstar looked at the ground. "I think i know who the panther, lion, and fish are...but what does it mean by night and what snake?" Pebblenose shook her head, what ever it was, it was not going to be good...

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think?<strong>


	5. Trouble at the border

**Disclaimer**** – I do not own warriors nor am i making money off this!**

**Welcome ^^ Sorry if its been awhile...well i hope you enjoy the new chapter! Warnings for spoilers**

**Thanks for reviewing pengirl ^^ i am currently lurking on your story too :p your the first person that ever reviewed any of my storys and for that *gives you a cookie***

* * *

><p>"Try harder!" Iceheart snapped at Pantherpaw. While Lionpaw and Fishpaw were exploring the territory, Pantherpaw was training with her mentor, Iceheart. Right now they were learning a battle move. Iceheart leaped at pantherpaw, at the last second she side stepped then pounced on her mentors back. "Good...now get off me" Pantherpaw slid off icehearts back then sat. "Ok...now answer me this...what do you do if a enemy pins you to the ground?" Pantherpaw thought for a moment the answered "You lay limp then strike when they are un-prepared" Iceheart nodded. It had been 2 months since she was kitnapped by Shadowclan. It was time for the clans! She was looking forward to it, she loved to hear news about the other clans...Blackstar jumped onto the rock then called the clan meeting. "The cats coming will be...Ratclaw, Skunkfur, Iceheart, and Pantherpaw!' Pantherpaw looked at the leader with a face of shock! She had never been to a clans meeting! She looked at her mentor. She nodded. Pantherpaw got up and ran to the other cats that were going. Each were talking with each other. As they walked she could start to smell the other clans,. Her tail got bushy and her eyes wide when she saw the group of cats in front of her<p>

She took a step forward looking around her, no sooner had she emerged with her fellow clanmates that a cat with grey fur and ember eyes walk toward her, she requnized him at Snakepaw, the apprentice that had feed her when she was at shadowclan camp. "Pantherpaw! Great to see you again!" Pantherpaw nodded in response. "Hows it going?" "good, preys been plentiful" "Thats good..want to come talk with me and the other apprentices?" Pantherpaw thought it over then nodded, she followed Snakepaw over to a group of other cats. She looked at the 5 cats in front of her, a flame colored she-cat with blue eyes was talking to a tan tom with yellow eyes, there was also a calico she-cat, a brown tom with a black paw, and a poofy grey she-cat. Snakepaw pointed at the cats with his paw. "The orange she-cat is Blazepaw of shadowclan, Me and her are best buds!, The tan tom is Lightpaw, he's from Windclan...the calico is Hazelpaw and the brown tom with a black paw is Hollowpaw, both from Riverclan...oh! and the grey poofy she-cat is Featherpaw" Snakepaw finished. The other cats turned to look at Pantherpaw for the first time. "Guys, this is Pantherpaw" the cats nodded then Featherpaw took a step forward "Hello Pantherpaw, "Hows it going?" Pantherpaw told them she was going great! She was about to ask them how they were doing when the meeting started, the first leader to speak was Wolfstar. "Things have been god in Windclan, prey is not scarce and the air is warm" Wolfstar stepped back and was replaced by Darkstar "Riverclan is good, we had some twolegs come but they left before they could do anything flea-brained" Darkstar stepped down at let Blackstar step up "Thunderclans been good" Pantherpaw could see that he was looking at her, he also looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it. Pantherpaw also saw that Darkstar was looking at her, Why are the leaders lookingat me? Pantherpaw thought with a hint of panic, did i do something wrong? The thought ran across her mind.

Finally Orangestar stepped up. Pantherpaw was happy to know that she and Wolfstar weren't looking at her "Shadowclans been good." Then she stepped down, short clan leaders jumped down then gathered their cats. "Bye" Pantherpaw said then ran off to her clan mates. "See ya later Pantherpaw" Snakepaw yelled out then he to, turned to leave with his clan.

"How was it?' Lionpaw asked as Pantherpaw entered the apprentices den. "It was great!" Pantherpaw looked around. "Where is Fishpaw?" 'He went out with his mentor to look around the area" Pantherpaw nodded. "Should we go and get some sleep?" Pantherpaw nodded then turned to the den with lionpaw following her

Pantherpaw looked around her, she saw she was in a place that looked like everything was dead...she was about to try and wake herself up when she heard a voice behind her. "Hello pantherpaw" She twisted to face the speaker and saw a big brown tom with scars all over his body. Pantherpaw poofed up. She knew this was the dreaded Tigerstar, he had tried to murder bluestar then he took over shadowclan and tried to rule the forest, he was killed by a cat that then tried to take over the forest. Pantherpaw hissed but Tigerstar just chuckled. "What do you want?" Pantherpaw spat "Just to help you...You want to become a great warrior and i can help you with that" "I know about you trying to take over the clans!" A hint of anger appered in Tigerstars eyes but it was gone as fast as it had come "Do you believe everything they say? Those elders of yours weren't even born when it happened, so how do you know the tale didn't get mashed up along the way?" Pantherpaw opened her mouth to respond but found no answer so she closed it again. "I'll tell you this, I can teach you tricks and moves, moves so great they will make even the best warrior in your clan jealous " Pantherpaw must have been looking unsure still for tigerstar then said "I will give you a day to think about it" Then he and the dark forest dissapered and was replaced by the apprentices den

Pantherpaw looked around her, it was still dark, she could see lionpaw curled up asleep and fishpaw beside him. She thought about her dream...what if what he said was true! She couldn't help but think it...maybe she could just learn the moves and if Tigerstar tried to make her do bad things she would object, simple as that...right? She shook her head and headed toward Iceheart, her gaze seemed colder then normal..."You will get the elders some new moss then we will go on a patrol around the shadowclan border" Pantherpaw nodded then ran off to get the moss.

Pantherpaw looked around her...It was not the first time she had been taken for a patrol but it was still cool...The scents and smells were amazing then a nasty stink slapped her nose.."Shadowclan" Hissed iceheart who had also scented it. Pantherpaw looked around her, She,Iceheart, and ratclaw were here...and they haven't even reached the border yet..."Hello Thunderclan" Pantherpaw turned to the right and saw 5 shadowclan cats emege from the bush...then she noticed the cat infront... "Snakepaw!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :P Im going to wait tell the next review before i puplish the next chapter cause im evil like that ^^ so..review please!<strong>


	6. Warriors and the Dark Forest

**Disclaimer**** – I do not own warriors and am i not making money on this!**

**Hello and welcome back ^^ **

**Thanks hi, sorry if the names not great **

* * *

><p>Blood pumping, everything was a blur...Pantherpaw jumped and slashed at a shadowclan warrior, they had come demanded more territory and claiming thunderclan weak. Snakepaw was there, he was avoiding her in this battle and she was avoiding him..."Pantherpaw, go get more warriors!" yowled iceheart. "But i want to help!" "You will if you get more help!" Iceheart snapped while slashing at a enemy. Pantherpaw turned and ran...she hated it..made her feel useless...<em>If i had better moves they would have let me stay<em> , at camp the warriors yowled when she told them, some left..when back, they said that they had outnumbered them, and so shadowclan ran leaving the warriors ,now cocky, were saying how they could easily beat shadowclan and they were weak...

After she decribed the battle to lionpaw and fishpaw she told them she was tired and wanted to get some sleep...she had made up her mind...she would train with tigerstar..but wouldn't listen to him if he told her to do bad things...that was simply...She curled up and drifted off

"Welcome back pantherpaw, have you decided?" Pantherpaw nodded "And?" "I will train" Tigerstar nodded then turned his head to the side. "Meet Hawkfrost, he will be your mentor while your here" a cat much like tigerstar, only he had scars on his muzzle and ice-blue eyes..."Hello pantherpaw..." "He-hello" stuttered out pantherpaw "follow me" and with that pantherpaw's training in the dark forest began

**6 Moons later**

Pantherpaw couldn't believe her ears! She was being made a warrior! Along with Lionpaw and Fishpaw! She couldn't help but think that Iceheart would hold her back...it seemed like she didn't trust her no matter how hard she tried... Pantherpaw even thought that she found out about her 'training', but decided against it, how could she have found out? Pantherpaw felt happy, she had become the best hunter and had mastered the moves iceheart had showed her, she even showed her mentor some of the moves she learned in the dark forest! Hazelpaw and Treepaw had became warriors, they were now called Hazelleap and Treetail, she relized though that once she and her brothers moved out the apprentice den would be empty...she felt a of sadness but shook her head and ran to join lionpaw and fishpaw. "What do you think your warrior name will be?" lionpaw asked fishpaw "I don't care..as long as it's not Fishface" "Hello!" Pantherpaw chimed "Hi pantherpaw" said lionpaw "We are trying to quess our warrior names!" pantherpaw purred in amusement 'What do you think yours will be lionpaw?" pantherpaw asked "I think someone that shows my coolness...like Lioncool, yeah!" this sent pantherpaw and fishpaw into a fit of laughter and lionpaw's expense then fishpaw statted "I don't think thats a real warrior name" "Guess its to cool then...maybe..Lionfur?" Pantherpaw shook her head, didn't sound right she was about to open her moth when "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey come"

Pantherpaw quickly groomed herself then went to sit beside her brothers"I, Blackstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in his turn...Lionpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Lionpaw's eyes twinkiled in excitment "I do"

Blackstar then sealed the deal by saying "by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lionpaw , from this moment you will be known as LionHeart, StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Blackstar then nuzzled his muzzle on Lionhearts head and he licked his shoulder, the dries 'LionHeart' was yelled then he jumped down, beaming, Then blackstar began"I, Blackstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn...Lionpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Fishpaw opened his mouth and yelled "I do"

"by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Fishpaw , from this moment you will be known as FishCloud, StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." The 2 reapted the cerimony and Fishclouds name rang across the clearing, it was Pantherpaw's turn, her heart beating she looked around her hoping that shadowclan would stick to themselves this time

"I, Blackstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn...Pantherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do"

"by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Pantherpaw , from this moment you will be known asPantherclaw, StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Sorry if its not as good, kind of a filler with the warrior cerimony massed in : maybe when im done the story i will come back and try and make it better ^^ I their is any problems just PM me :p**


End file.
